fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Garden
Statics Garden,is also one of the Quick/Fast elements next to Luna that costs about 425 diamonds.Its range is slightly bigger and better than Luna,but speed is slightly reduced.Its colour palette consists the shades of pink,magenta,indigo and purple.Its one of the elements that are for those that like having most of the health and mana to its character.Garden is a Tanky element,that has defending spells and healing spells that do not use much mana,and the shielding spells (also healing spells) are quite fast when in a fight with your Rival/Enemy/Opponent. Spells Ignis Roses (Low-range spell) "The User casts several yellow,flaming roses that will burn enemies in the direction of the mouse cursor." * The User pulls out roses from the earth that will burn enemies and rivals in the way and also deal low amounts of damage over time.When the roses are pulled out of the ground,they will also shot 3 medium sized fireballs that will fall to the earth and follow the nearby players. * The Fireballs will look like Aurora's effect when polaris damages the player or Emparyan rain touching the ground. Lunar Daisy Petals (Tower-building spell) "The User plants a giant glowing blue Daisy flower that will burst and release a ring of sharp petals that will rotate and deal medium damage each." * The User plants a giant glowing Daisy that will burst and release sonar-like ring of sharp daisy petals that will rotate and deal medium damage each in the direction of the mouse cursor.When the plant is planted on top of the player,the player will be stuned and bounced away. * Lunar Daisy Petals will give a new effect called "Levitation" '''upon contact with a petal that will make players fly in the air and deal low damage each,then pulling them down,hitting the ground while dealing medium damage. Folium Lotus (Shielding spell) ''"The User shields instantly in a large green glowing lotus that will,after 3 seconds,burst and double the players speed and health."'' * The User creates a shield in the shape of a lotus that will burst and give player a speed and health increase,while damaging and stuning players nearby. * This spell will cast instantly and also increase the stats of the party members. Polenitic Melody (Healing spell) '''"''The User sucks all polen from the air nearby and heals him/herself."'' * The User creates a cycle of consuming flowers polen and healing the User while dealingn damage to enemies nearby with explosive flower petals. * The healing spell also effects the party members nearby. Arcane Terrarium "The User creates a large terrarium that will slowly plant all celestial flowers in a large radius.Each flower will have an effect of damaging players." * The User creates a large terrarium that will plant all celestial flowers and deal massive damage.All the Flowers will have a diffrent effect on the bodies of the players." Lunar Daisy - Gives lavitation effect. Folium Lotus - Poisons enemies. Ignis Roses - Burn the enemies. Aqua Lily - Creates a sonar radius which will soak Enemies. (Gives Enemies a special effect that will make them deal more damage when frozen.) Glacies Loonium - shots blasts of ice and frezes enemies. Tonitrua Aconitum - shocks enemies and stun them in a low-range radius. Sweet Alyssum - gives players a sugar rush ability that will make them lose health each 0.5 seconds. Caeli Gazania - creates small tornados of wind that will blow enemies.